To Be Wanted
by inupuppydogs
Summary: Kagome is a highschool girl with a boring life than out of nowhere this kid named naraku wants her to help his gang but the rival inuyasha has other plans and kidnps her will love abound? inukag ms Chapter 10 revised
1. Default Chapter

I don't own inuyasha characters

'oh boy here goes another boring dull stupid day trying to run away from hojo UGH!' thought kagome a 17 year old highschooler .

Kagome is a very nice person any one whose around her could tell. But you really won't want to get on her bad side or she'll hurt you. Growing up in a shrine she was learned how to defend herself curtsey of her mother.

But not to mention beautiful. Kagome had waist length raven black hair.

Shocking storm gray eyes. A nice slender shape (not getting into her shape I'm a girl)she was the envy of her friends. But she was blissfully unaware of her looks.

KAGOME!!! Called her mom "IT'S TIME TO GET TO SCHOOL!!!"

"coming coming just wait a minute" she sighed. She got dress in her semi baggy black pants and fav black mid drift that said 'bite me and I bite back"

Now kagome sat in math fist period and her worst. She tried she really did but it never worked. The werid thing was that the whole class she kept felling like she is being watched but brushed it aside and listened to the the teacher drag on about something or other.

What she was thing about was her life right now she felt like something big was about to happen but couldn't place a finger on it. Her life was pretty much the same thing every day. Wake up go to school avoid hojo go home attempt to do her home work go to sleep. That was the way it was since her dad died not to long ago she loved him dearly but he died no killed actually but never found the murder eventually her mother called off the search.

She was jerked out of her thoughts. Some one kept poking her in the back turning around kagome found herself face to face with hojo the who was in love with her. But couldn't get the fact that kagome does not like him at all. Even if the girl screamed it in his face. "oh hi hojo what you want "kagome said with the obvious fake smile.

"um I was ....uh wondering if you would like to ....go out with me some time" hojo said stuttering and blushing.

Buy this time kagome 's mind is screaming 'no! get over it I don't like you what do I have to do to get threw your head' but of course she sighed and said "sorry hojo no thanks but really ...just don't" kagome said while trying not to strangle the boy.

And the annoying boy said "oh it's okay how about another time then"

Kagome was about to yell at him but as calmly as possible said "I'll think about it" 'NOT'

"alright" said hojo not seeing the annoyed look on her face.

After that little talk they turned back to the teacher who did not hear the little rejection.

(skip to lunch)

"hey yuka" said kagome as she watched her friend sit down across from her.

"hey kagome, what was that little talk I saw you have with hojo in math?"

"what else same like always he asked me out and I turned him down" she said bluntly like they should have known witch they should have.

"WHAT!" screamed eri( or whatever) appalled "why do you do that he's the most popular guy in school"

"why do we always go threw this so what if he's popular cause I can't care less besides he's to preppy." ( oh um there all under the punk category) growled kagome

"well do you relies that soon your going to loose his affection if you don't react" said the jealous yuka

"yeah, well I'm counting the days till he does that so can we please just drop the subject" said a annoyed kagome

"whatever" they all said a once kagome just sighed and contiouned no to pay attention to what ever they were talking about. She loved them she did but all do is talk about boys and she would rather not.

The day went the same the same as always some class passes from hojo and back talk from so called friends and escaping detention from deranged teachers.

Kaogme was on her way home from the hell hole when someone rudely called her name saying "hagome" she didn't need to turn around to know who it was. The one women she hated with a passion. ( who do you think duh the clay bitch) kikyo

Kagome whipped her head around a promply glared.

"kikyo" kagome growled. Noticing the man who was beside her.( guess who)

"yeah I just wanted you to meet my knew boyfriend his names naraku" ( I bet some of you thought inuyasha HA I would never I hate her!!!!)

kikyo wore way to short red leather skirt with white mid drift that could have passed as a bra with calf high black boots. This naraku guy was wearing a loose black t-shirt with dark denim jeans had long black hair tied in a low pony tail.

"oh.wow.kikyo whats that the fifth this month lets hope he last longer" kagome said casually trying to avoid naraku who she could feel was undressing her with his eyes.

"Whatever loser I just wanted to say not to try messing with him hes mine" kikyo said rolling her eyes.

While this was happing naraku was thinking' this women I can feel her miko energy radiating off her. If I could harness that power I could destroy inuyasha's crew once and for all.........not to mention that this women is exceedingly beautiful I could have fun with her' ( personal shiver gross)

"oh don't worry I don't take whats been contaminated by you well I I'm pretty bored her so good bye bitch and naraku try not to get aids" with that parting insult kagome made her exit leaving a fuming kikyo and a planning naraku behind

well that's the first chapter second is coming PLEASE REVIEW FOR THE LOVE OF GOD THIS IS MY FIRST STORY!!!!!!!


	2. The meeting

Don't own inu

Inuyahsa prov

I listen to my first hand miroku tell me something about naraku my archrival. See right now were in a gang war between those basterds. We are always at it for almost 2 years now. We seem to be evenly matched. But kami knows that we are strong he's just a sneaky coward basterd.

Normal prov

"our spies tell us that gonna kidnap some highschool girl..." miroku was cut off

"WHAT" yelled inuyasha. Inu was wearing black baggy pants with chains with tight black shirt showing his musles. In contrast to his silver hair. He was a hanyou half human half dog demon. He has doggy ears on top of his head. Complete with fangs and claws.

"that basterd is gonna kidnap a highschool girl god why"said a inuyasha

"well he said something about that she seems to have some miko powers for beyond his new girl kikyo and not to say that she's a and I quote 'sexy bitch' and he said she got a mouth on her she could be a new play thing for them" said the perverted monk type man.

Inuyasha just sat there taking this all in. if this girl is was more powerful than kikyo than he would have the advantage. _' if we get her first then it's a done deal_' thought inuyasha the power freak.

"what if we take this girl first than we'll be stronger than we can end this war. Whats her name?" asked inuyasha

"that's a good idea boss. Her name is kagome higurashi she lives at the higurashi shrine on the other side in the city" replied miroku dressed in dark purple shirt and a pair of black pants his hair in a small pony tail he had blue/plurple eyes.

"I know were that is used to live some where near there. Miroku call sango in hear now we need to plane this" said inuyasha

"of course more that happy to call my dear sango" said miroku with the famous perverted smirk

"just hurry up and call hentai" mumbled inuyasha

"right away" miroku pulled out his cell phone "sango....oh that hurts...well anyway inuyasha wants you up hear now dear..... okay" with that he hung up the phone.

Two minutes sango step in to the office. Wearing tight black pants with a grey midriff and black boots. Long waist length raven hair deep brown eyes. "whats up" she asked

Before inuyasha had a chance to reply. Miroku toke the prevlege to say his own personal guess what he did.

"HENTAI" screamed sango while pummeling miroku to a pulp.

Yep he touched her butt.

"HEY cut it out we got planning to do and miroku do that again right now and I'll kill you my self!" scolded inuyasha sure it was entertaing at times but this was not one of those times they had work to do.

After telling sango what they planning on they got to planning on how they were going to do kidnap kagome.

Three days later the day of the kinap

Kagome was on her way to the store it was night time around seven the sun was just setting. Her mother forgot to get something and asked kagome to pick it up. She was wearing tight black pants and red t shirt that fit all her curves. Stangley the block was empty witch was kinda weird but brushed it aside.

As she was walking a car that was all black it was a mustang. Pulled up beside her the window rolled down. And a handsome guy with his hair tied up at the neck pulled down the window and said "could you help me I'm looking for the shrine around hear do you know where it is?" he asked politly

"oh I live there it's about 3 block right after you hit hitomi avenue" said kagome seeing nothing wrong she walked a little closer to the car.

Big mistake.

The back seat door swung open and at almost lighting speed she found herself in the back seat. Her own stubberness didn't allow her to scream. She wouldn't give them the satifaction of it.

Inuyasha prov

I sat the girl on my lap a surprising she didn't scream or try to move

As I looked at the girl she was like naraku claimed. She was beautiful. Her raven hair framed her porcilin skin her eyes were the most uniqe I've ever seen. When I sniffed her scent it was amazing like a forest after it rained and not one little trace of fear was there just shocked. She was brave very.

"don't say anything and we won't hurt you" I said slowly and calmy

"I already know that you would have done something already. So why did you kid nap me?" she said with barly controlled anger as her scent changed it was strangley erotic even it was anger the only thing I thought was 'if she smells this good mad then what if the she was aroused that would probably drive me insane'

"we'll tell once we arrive at the base so just shut up" I said a little to clam to calmy her scent just does that.

"I have a good damn right to know why you kidnapped me ....hanyou?' I was stunned how did she know what I was

"how do you know what I am" I asked angrly

"your arua is part of both" she said dully like it was easy this made me pissed

"just shut bitch" I said as a final

"did you just call me a bitch! You basterd!" she yelled but to loud thank god

"a girl like yourself should be quite or I'll just hurt you'll live but it'll hurt" I said with barly controlled rage.

"I'd like to see you try dog boy' she mumbled

in her anger I saw her power it was extremely strong so I just stayed quite so didn't kill her we need her 'this is going to be entinsting'


	3. The lust of a demon

I don't own inu 

Kag's prov

While we were riding in the car I got a good look at the man behind me.

At first glance the first words that came to my mind were. 'wow he's hot'

But I quickly dismissed that thought from my mind. I mean come on this bastard is kidnapping me. I noticed that I was staring at him so I turned my head.

By the heat on my face I could tell I was blushing. 'what the hell I never blush....fuckin hormones'

I was snapped out of my thoughts by his gruff voice.

"hey, wench when we step out the car I want you to shut up not a fuckin word"

"okay first of all call me a wench again and you will know how a neutered dog feels. Secondly I don't have to do a danm thing you say" I snapped back 'who does this guy think he is.'

"you will do what I tell you to if you want to live got me" he replied.

I must say that this was rather interesting. Compared to my boring life. So I agreed to his command. But let me tell you it would be a cold day in hell when I agree to something with out a fight.

"I said it once I'll say it again I will not do what you tell me got that dog-boy! Now what do you want with me!" I replied hotly

"I aint telling you shit till we get back danmit! And talk back to me again and I will hurt in ways that you wouldn't believe" at these words I was shocked he seemed dead serious.

"oh, and what exactly would you do to me" I whipped back

He stared at me with a animalistic glint in his eye. Making me almost shiver.

"I'll leave that to your imagination" he said in a almost seductive voice. That shut me up and I was quite for the rest of the ride.

inu's prov

I noticed that after I my little comment she when stiff in my lap.

I grinned cockily to myself. Since she was quite I gave myself time to think about this girl

Apparently naraku was right she did have a strong power in her. And when she's mad that only increases. She would be a valuable asset to my gang now to just convince her.

Another thing that naraku was right about. Is that she is the most beautiful women I've ever seen. Her facial features screamed innocent but her eyes held a certain mischief. And her scent is so intoxicating that I could drown in it.

Now don't get me wrong, I'm not a play boy one women at a time and no not just for a good fuck I like to get in a relationship. Like my mother raised me to be. She died when I was little killed by a demon. That was the worst thing that happened in my life, that event broke me for a while. After that I swore I would never get to close to a women and end up getting hurt.

That brings us to the women sitting in my lap. I could tell that she was different cause she talked back to me when other women would just shut up and do what the fuck I say. But she has a mind of her own. And strangly it is the most arousing thing in the world.

Me being a dog-demon will one day take a mate to make that women mine in every way possible. In body and soul. And let me tell you I would not mine taking kagome as mine. My instincts were roaring at me to just take her know then earn her heart later

( little conversation in inu's head _demon_hanyou****

'_come on just do it miroku can't hear you here'_

'no I don't know this bitch'

' _you can't tell me, you don't want that'_

'no I don't not yet a least'

'you know you want her. Underneath you moaning, screaming your name in pleasure. While you pound in to her again and again. Fuckin the brains out of her making her yours'

( end of conversation)

when my demon said that I was shocked out of my mind. Never had my demon lusted over a women this much. But I didn't have time to think of that. Because I started getting images in my head of kagome. Me lying back on a bed. Holding her hips while she rode me. Screaming my name to the high heavens.

I started to feel a little tingle in my pants. I had to bite my tounge to hold back a moan. And the fact that she was sitting in my lap didn't help the matter. The bumps on the rode made hips grind in to me making me hard.

I've never been so happy in my life to see my club. I prayed to god she didn't fell me till we parked in the back. I quicly got her off my lap, grabed a hold of her elbow and walked her in to the club. Knowing that this women was about to turn my world upside down.

Well that's the third chapter hope you like sorry I made inu a horn dog but it will fit in the story later.

PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ADVICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Coming to terms

I own him I own inu so ha Lawyers pummel me 

Matter a fact never mind me no own

On with the story!!!!!!

Inuyasha escorted kagome in to his office forcing her in the chair.

Miroku had gone off to find sango to inform her they had got the girl.

Inuyasha walked around his desk. kagome staring at him waiting for an explanation as the silence was really getting on her nerves.

"well?" asked kagome when he finally sat down and stared at her.

"well what bitch?" he answered completely forgetting he said he was going to tell her his reason for kidnapping her earlier. Getting horny did that sometimes.

"Son of a-tell me why I'm fuckin here dumbass!" she yelled.

Inuyasha made a sound at the back of his throat surprised that she had the guts to yell. When he could kill her at any moment.

"I'm a man to my word so I'll tell you why you're here." He said in a smooth voice. That made a shiver run up her spine. Why the hell did she react like that not even she new?

"Do you know some one named naraku?" he asked.

"Yeah I do he's kikyo's new man. I swear that bitch gets a new man whore every week.," she said growling

"Well he has noticed you he knows you have powers you're a miko are you not. But that's not the only reason he's attracted to you if you know what I mean." The thought of another man lusting after her made his blood boil and he didn't even know why.

"You can say that again the first time I met him I could feel him undressing me with his eyes" a shiver ran down her back as she remembered the way it felt. She continued "and so what if he knows that still does not give you a reason for kidnapping me."

"I'm getting to that shit damn women" he replied hotly

"Then get to it damn it!" she yelled

"Keep yelling wench and you ain't knowing shit," he snarled

"Did you just call me a wench a bitch I could possibly understand cause you're a _dog_ demon but say that shit again I'll fry you" she growled.

"And how the hell would you do that?!" he yelled

"I know you know I'm a miko so tell me!" she yelled back

They were in an all out war. You could hear them down stairs. The gang members looked to his office expecting to hear guns shots sounding soon cause no one messed with inuyasha's patience. And lived to tell about it.

Half the gang saw this happen with there own eyes. And it scared the shit out of them.

"You wouldn't though if you know what's good for you." he replied forcing himself to calm down. He found that easier because her intoxicating scent wafting in his nose. And with it spiked with her anger this only made him aroused so he just told her the truth.

"If naraku gets his hands on you he would use you to make his gang stronger that mine see me and him are in a war. I couldn't let this happen so I kidnapped you. I can sense that you're stronger than kikyo. So that gives us the heads up." They sat there in silence. She letting this all sink in. He trying to will his hard away.

After a minute of silence kagome said "so I'm just a tool to even you of with naraku" she talked slowly as if trying to put all the pieces together.

"'Just' what do you mean just? This gang needs something like you in the war with naraku. He likes to use old ancient powers from the past. So we must fight fire with fire. So from now on you will be on heavy guard. You will not be leaving any time soon, got me" he replied gruffly.

It took all his might not to smirk. Having her hear will be some adventure he could already tell. When he said that she would be on heavy guard, he ment it. Just not only for the fact that she was a miko. No. He was going to maker her his. As his demon was still screeching for him to take her. She would be his. And his only. He would soon have his own little miko.

"_hmmmmm I like the sound of that my miko"_

He was snapped out of his thoughts as the voice of the women he come to lust for drifted to his ears.

"You don't have to worry about me trying to escape. I would rather stay here that be with that bastard. So you don't have to worry much" she stated quietly.

"Good to hear that kagome good to hear that" inuyasha smirked.

About this moment some stomped in to inuyasha's office eyes settling on kagome.

"I heard the Higurashi girl was hear. Yes she will do perfectly. Kagome you are now my women" the unnamed man pronounced cockily.

And inuyasha was seeing red.

WELL THAT WAS FUN THE FOURTH CHAPTHER. THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!!!!! KEEP IT UP!!! And anyone with half a brain knows who that was. Well there's a cliffy. till next time JA NE!!!


	5. Your mine kagome

I don't own inu

inuyasha was having a hard time trying to hold back his instincts that were telling him to kill kouga and take kagome for his mate.

Kagome was also having a problem with him. All she wanted to do was punch him dead in the nose. But she was afraid of what inuyasha might do to her. How would he react if I were to punch out one of his members?

"inuyasha' she said in a surgery sweet voice that could scare anyone. "May I please have the pleasure of knocking him out"?

When inuyasha heard kagome say that he was snapped out of his fantasy filled mind that was thinking of ways to kill kouga nice and slow.

"keh go ahead I'll allow it when ever he says that again" he said in his gruff voice.

While this was all transpiring kouga just stood there with a slight amusement on his face did this dog turd think his women would hit him she would know bet-

His course of thinking was broken when a painful blow met his nose nearly breaking it. he stumbled back against the wall clutching his burying nose. 'How the hell did she do THAT' he thought staring at the young women who just stunned him.

Inuyasha was also in a state of shock. He thought he would just let her hit him then get rid of him himself. But he had no idea she would deal such a hard blow. Yet a certain pride filled him. His future mate just punched the shit out of a youkai.

When inuyasha saw that kouga still showed no sign he was leaving soon. He decided to step in. he walked over to kouga, grabbed him buy the collar. Then threw him out the room.

"Kouga come in hear again and I will personally kick your worthless ass!" yelled inu.

After that he slammed the door and stomped over to his desk. Sat down leaning back as far as the chair would go. He stared at the women in front of him.

Kagome was still fuming. How dare some one just walk in here and say I'm there women. I didn't even know him though it wouldn't have made a difference. That guy was the most enraging, annoying ass she ever met. He says something like that again and she would really kick his ass.

"Wow kagome I had no idea that you had that in you. You'll be perfect for the club. Anyone do that to you again you knock them out they keep at it tell me then I'll make sure they won't touch you" 'only I'm allowed to touch you' inuyasha added in his head.

Kagome just stared at him in shock. Since when did he care? I thought he hated me.

"Thanks inuyasha but since when have you cared." Said kagome quietly

Inuyasha just stood up. Walked over to kagome. Put his face right up to hers. And said "don't think I don't care cause I do you may not know this yet but your mine you belong to me. I'm inu hanyou I can tell when I meet my mate simply by scent. So u may not believe me now but you're my intended. My only u got that?"

Kagome just stared at him she knew that youkai took mates very seriously.

And here was inuyasha a crime lord telling her she was his mate his only.

With that inuyasha bent down and brushed his mouth across her's. It was just a light peck on the lips before he pulled back.

Kagome was once again in daze all she could do was stare at him.

The weird thing was that it felt nice-no more than nice it felt right to her. And all she wanted was more. More of inuyasha's lips.

But she couldn't kiss could she no what if he doesn't want it. But then a again he said I was his intended so why shouldn't she. With that thought in mind she did the unthinkable.

Slowly she reached her arms around his neck. Got up on her toes and placed her mouth right on inuyasha's. This of course shocking the hell out of him. But only for a few seconds before he responded circling his arms around her small waist.

Tenderly he pushed his tongue out to brush against her. Hesitantly she opened her mouth to let him in. as soon as there was enough room for his tongue to enter he over came her.

The demon inside of him burning with desire and lust for her being evoked made his kiss more demanding. Taking her breath away. His demon being fueled with the thought of what naraku wanted to do with her and what kouga had said making him feel possessive. Breaking from the kiss for a well needed breath of air.

As soon as they regain their breath. Inuyasha had kagome pinned against a wall.kagome is suddenly scared of what he might do. But she couldn'y get over the fact that this was also arousing to her. His aggressiveness was turning her on.

And she loved every minute of it.

Inuyasha having smelt her arousal. Looked down at her face. Her face flushed, softly panting, buised lips from his kiss. At that moment she was even more beautiful to him. This made him, feel all the more possessive.

" you are mine kagome. Only I will have you. Only I will touch you. Only I will kiss you. Please tell me you understand this. Cause if I were to see you with someone else kami knows what would happen to my sanity. All I did was kiss you right now and your already addicting." Inuyasha said stll slightly panting.

"I understand inuyasha and I really wouldn't have it any other way. I know I just met you and all but it seems like I've known you all my life. So yes I'm yours inuyasha all yours." Kagome said quietly but the truth in her words could not have been clearer it like her miko instincts were telling her inuyasha was the one she needed.

Inuyasha smiled and gave her a soft lingering kiss on her soft velvet lips.

"yes mine all mine."

With that he pulled out his cell and called sango in the room.

To show kagome her new room. So now they waited for her to come.

Inuyasha was sitting at his desk with kagome straddeling his waist.

" so I'll get you a new wardrobe but it has to be all black it's club rules. But I get to chose how short they are how much they'll show. Oh yes I'm going to much fun with this." Inuyasha chuckeled .

"oh god that's going to be hell. But please don't make me look like that slut kikyo. That would be just to fucking descusting." Ground kagome.

"yeah yeah" said inuyasha

"hey you wouldn't want that. I can tell you're the possessive type. You wouldn't want the guys of the club messing with me would you" kaogme smirked knowing she had won.

Inuyasha growled at the thought of someone looking at his kagome like that. "if I saw someone look at you like that I would kill them without second thought"

At that point there was a knock at the door. Inuyasha set kagome off of him.

And walked over to the door opening he saw sango there he let her in.

"hey I'm sango inuyasha's third glad to fianally see the women naraku keeps going on about" at that comment inuyasha growled low in his thought.

"yeah well hear I am" kagome said a little uneasy. Inuyasha sensing this said

"okay that's enough hellos. We got work to do. Sango show kagome her room and since I'll be keeping a special eye on her she'll be across from me. Now go on it's late."

With that kagome and sango left his office. He knew they were in for a bumpy ride. The cops would most likely be searching for by tomorrow. He also had to keep her away from naraku. Not only would he use her powers but will also do things to her that would drive inuyasha insane.

He sighed thing would only get weird here from now on out. " I just hope your ready for it my kagome."

Inu: yeah I got to kiss kagome!

Kag: I got to punch kouga!

Kou: I……..hey that's not fair why would you do that to me my kagome.

Inu: YOUR WHAT!!!! KAGOME IS MINE YOU WIMPY WOLF!!!!

starts attacking kouga

kag: SIT!

Inu: **plummets to ground** kagome .mate. why'd you do that

Kag: oh inu I love you but we need kouga to beat up later.

Inu: YEAH!!

Kou: **inches away nervously before running in full out sprint**

THERE I'm done sorry for it being late it's the schools fault not mine. Oh I know I moved thins along fast between inu and kag but I had to to get the plot moving now the mayhem begins. PLEASE REVIEW AND THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Living

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own this story so ha!

While Sango was showing Kagome to her new room. She was thinking.

(Kagome pov)

I can't believe all this happened and IN ONE FUCKING DAY!! First I get asked out again by Hojo. Then I have to go shopping. Next I get kidnapped by an inu hanyou. Then I find out Kikyo's knew boyfriend wants me in more ways then one. Get in to a fight with an egotistical hanyou. Than is proclaimed future mate by said hanyou………….OH DEAR GOD MY LIFE IS WEIRD!!!

But the thing is that when Inuyasha said I was his I didn't get mad. Usually I would have gone crazy. Put it was like my inner miko new I was stubborn and took over. Saying that I belonged and would be safer with Inuyasha.

But isn't this to fast. I know that demons take mating seriously. They would always be true to their mate. There are even some stories that say that they were literally born for one another. Is that how it is for Inuyasha and me. I don't know. Well I guess I could give him a chance. He doesn't seem like a bad person. To me anyway. But can I learn to love him?

Man all this thinking is getting me headache. I really need to stop.

(End Kagome prov)

" So Kagome what do you plan to now that your with us" said sango

" I'm not really sure. Hey Sango are you the only girl here? Your there the only one I've seen." Asked Kagome

" Yeah. I am. Inuyasha had a problem with women in his gang. That is until he met me." Sango said with a evil smirk appearing on her face.

" Oh and why is that?" Kagome said with a sidelong glance.

" Well when walked in the club with Miroku since we were dating. Inuyasha cursed me out saying he didn't allow women in his club. So me being me. Cursed him out in return and ended it giving him a punch in the face knocking him in to the wall. After that he gave me one of the head positions in the gang." Sango finished happily.

Kagome stared at Sango for a minute. Let the vision of what she explained roll over in her head. Before she bust out laughing. The thought of the great Inuyasha getting punched by a mere human was hilarious to her. She just couldn't hold it in.

Once her breathing settled down she smirked at Sango who was positively glowing with female pride. " Oh man I wish I would have seen that"

By then they had reached the room. Across the hallway was Inuyasha 's room. Personally Kagome thinks he put her near him for more than the reasons he's willing to admit. As they enter the room. Kagome was blown away. It was perfect.

The walls were painted a blood red. There was a leather couch on the right wall. On the wall across from where she was standing. Was a plasma screen T.V. On either side of the T.V. there was a window over looking the city.

Along the right wall there was a queen size bed. With a black silk sheet.

Silver spot light lamps hung on brackets. There was a black door next to the bed to where she figured was a closet. Knowing Inuyasha it was probably a walk in. across from that door was another one that was probably a bathroom. One more couch was in front of the T.V.

" By your shocked expression I would say you like the room." Laughed Sango.

At this point another man walked into the room since the door was open. It was the gut that was in the car when she was kidnapped. When he landed eyes with her she smiled freakishly charming.

" Ah you must be Kagome. I'm sorry for our previous meeting but it was my job. Please let me introduce myself. My name is Miroku Houshi it's a pleasure to me you"

" Can it miroku I'm sure she don't want to hear you mouth." Said Sango

" Sango my love no need to get jealous my heart belongs to you," said miroku while his hand…

HENTAI!!!!

Sango smacked Miroku clear across the face.

Miroku is know on the floor with his face like this

" Now Miroku mind telling me why you're here." Sango said angrily.

" Inuyasha said we have to meet up with the spies at naraku's tonight" miroku said weakly getting himself off the floor. " Also he said that Kagome should wait for him here."

" Alright let's go and get this thing done with. Later Kagome." Said Sango as she walked out the door with miroku in toe.

Kagome could only nod still wondering what the hell just happened.

Tuning around she went to fully inspect her knew room. She went in to the bathroom to see what it looked like. Once she walked she was once again blown away. The walls were a steel gray. The whole room was huge. She could see the shower. It had glass walls that were smoked. So you couldn't see threw them. There was also a large silver Jacuzzi. That looked that it could fit three people in it. There was a whole vanity mirror. With draws to put things in complete with a sink.

The only thing that could get out of Kagome's mouth was "Wow"

"I'm glad you like it" Kagome spun around to see inuyasha leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed looking absolute delicious…

" How did you get in hear?" questioned Kagome.

" I have a key to every room." Replied Inuyasha

" Hmm do I need to put an extra lock on my door than?" asked Kagome with a raised brow.

Inuyasha chuckled and said "don't worry you have nothing to be scared about if something goes bump in the night you could always climb in my bed."

" I'm sure that is exactly what you want me to do," she said making her way over to him.

" I borrowed some cloths for you from sango. They should do for now." Inuyasha said with a grin.

"Okay let me see them then." Inuyasha handed her a bundle of cloths

" Try them on and see if they fit." Said inuyasha

" Sure I will as soon as you leave." Inuyasha chuckled at this before exiting the bathroom.

A short time later Kagome came out of the bathroom in slightly baggy bandage pants with gray stitching and a black and gray army tank on.

With leather combat boots.

"Damn now I know exactly what kind of cloths to get you" inuyasha murmured to himself.

Smiling Kagome said " thank you for that compliment

Inuyasha standed up and walked toward her he held her checks in his hand. Caressing it with his thumb and said " only for the best" before bending and planting a sweet kiss on her silk lips.

Kagome knew at that moment that in the near future she would lose her heart for inuyasha. It was only a matter of time.

After breaking the kiss. Inuyasha told Kagome to get ready to sleep. With that went back in to the bathroom only to come out 30 minutes later after taking a quick shower. In black draw string flannel pants with a cotton tank top.

She walked toward the bed where Inuyasha had seated himself and crawled in to his lap straddling it ( in this fic I am NOT going to make her shy I hate that) Inuyasha looked at her with a raised brow. All she did was kiss. Passionately and deeply. That even Inuyasha was surprised for a minute. Only for a minute. Before responding. Just because she started it didn't mean she was going to control it.

She felt him brush his tongue along her lips. Begging for entrance in to her mouth. Without a moments hesitation she granted permission. His tongue swept in to her mouth. Urging hers to dance along with his. She did so. There tongues now battled for dominance neither winning and neither caring

Her tongue flittered across his fangs earning a low moan from him. Inuyasha grabbed her waist and twisted her around till her back hit the bed. She could feel the soft silk underneath her. Now Inuyasha straddled her waist. His arms on either side of her face so he wouldn't crush the flower she was beneath.

They broke the kiss gasping for mush needed air that was the most intense kiss either of them a experienced. They stare in each other's eyes seeing strong emotion neither new to name at the moment. But it was short lived as Inuyasha started to kiss, suck and nibble on Kagome's neck. Right on her pulse. This wrenching a moan from deep in her throat. Inuyasha relished in the fact that he was able to do this to her but he knew it had to stop.

So he lifted his head from her neck. Kagome let out an unheard whine in protest, the almost broke his will.

"Kagome we need to stop my demon is going wild." Inuyasha's voice was husky with want.

" I know I just wanted to say good night" kagome said still panting from moaning so much.

" Well that was the best good bye I ever got I can't wait till the good morning. When you wake up come in my your breakfast will be served there good night " and with that he gave a quick kiss and departed.

Now Kagome lying there in her bed. Remembering the feel of his lips on hers.

With Inuyasha. He's beating himself up for letting go to far he knew she was not ready but he had almost broke his promise. He swore to himself he would not push her to mate with him he would only do it if she came to him. He had other things on his mind as well. Tomorrow he was going to train kag and prep her for what she has to do. Man today was on hell of a day

Well that is people the end of this chapter I would like to thank all of the reviewers **I LOVE YOU GUY SO FUCKIN MUCH ROCK ON!!!**

**Gothic chick877: happy birthday sorry I didn't update sooner but stupid computer won't work please keep reviewing.**

Inu: geez shut the hell up no one cares.

Kag: that was not nice inu-chan

Inu: **blush**

Me: ooOOoooOO he blushes

Inu: shut the hell up wench!!

Me: excuse me!! YOU MIGHT WANT TO BE NICE TO I COULD DO SOME THING VERY EVIL TO YOU LIKE!!! Like…like MAKE A LEMONBETWEEN YOU AND KIKYOU!!!! MWAHHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!!!

Inu: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO :gasp: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

Kik: basterd

Inu: bitch


	7. Time to Tell

Disclaimer: lets see chocolate. Check. Chips. Check. Inuyasha hentai. Double check..Inuyasha. Che-WHAT DO YO MEAN NO INUYASHA!!: I'm a broken women. I don't own him sadly but I do own this fic. Take it from me and I just don't kill you. I use Jaken attacks on you. He will lick you. Hump you. And do things only a toad thing who is sexually deprived do. Beware. 

The sunlight broke threw his window. Shining on his black silk covers. First he moaned not wanting to be waken up. But the sun had other plans obviously. When the he couldn't take it anymore not being able to go back to sleep. His bright golden eyes snapped open, cringing at the glare on his retina.

Once he got use to the light. He sat up stretching his tired muscles. Threw the cover away from him. Getting up in only his boxer shorts, he walked over to his connectable bathroom. Stepping in to the shower he thought of the things he had to get done today.

That's when he remembered all the things that happened the previous day. The first thought that came to mind was Kagome. He had verbally claimed her as his mate the mating had yet to be done but still. He knew he had only known her for one day but still. When a demon meets its mate he or she automatically know they are like a button is pushed and he/she go in to mate mode.

But he had other things to do today. He would have to see how control she had over powers. And if she could transfer her energy in to weapons. He would have to get miroku to do that cause although he was a hentai he's also a part of a line of very strong monks. Boy what fun today would be?

Getting out of the shower. Inuyasha wrapped a towel around himself. After drying his hair and body. He walked out in to his room stark naked. Going in to his closet he chose to wear a black shirt that said, " Fuck you. You fucking fucker." and baggy black pants with white stitching. And combat boots with knives on the bottom. So when he kicked his heel a small knife would come out. He completed his dressing with one leather cuffs on each of his wrist.

After being dressed, he started out to go to find Sango. He needed some more clothes for Kagome and to tell her and Miroku to wake the rest of his gang.

They were going to meet there queen today and who is that? Kagome of course.

There was a knocking at her door but she didn't want to wake up. She had stayed up late. But the knocking was beginning to annoy her so she woke up. Turning to see what time it was. Well no wonder she was tired it was only ten o'clock. She grumbled to herself as she walked to the door clad in the p.j's Inuyasha had given her earlier. Upon opening the door she finalized to her self that he was going to die. For inuyasha himself was at the door grinning like he won the lottery.

" What do you want this early in the morning?" she half asked half yawned.

"Well good morning to you sunshine sleep well?" he asked with a smile no one should that early in the morning.

"Okay what the hell are you on?" she asked suddenly.

"You know people are supposed to say 'good morning Inuyasha would you like to come in." he said sarcastically as he pushed past Kagome in to the room.

"Hey! If I wanted you in here I would have said that." She yelled.

"Oh well too late I'm already here. So, here are your clothes for today. I'm introducing you to the club today. Not only to be part of the club. But also as my girl." Said Inuyasha

"First of all the clothes better not be slutty or your going to pay for it. Second of all why do you have to say that I'm your girl." She said a bit suspiciously. She think she knew why he wanted that to happen. And if she was right. She wasn't going to like it.

"Simple. That way no one will mess with you. Some people may not like you immediate high ranking. And the rule of the gang is if you want a higher rank you must asked to compete for it. And quite frankly I don't want you fighting." He replied in an oh-so simple voice.

That was what she thought and she burst.

"Excuse me! I know how to take care of myself. I proved that to you when I knocked out Kouga yesterday. I think I can take out a few humans." She said angrily.

A little surprised at her out burst he replied a little harsher than he wanted. "Well, excuse me or wanting to protect you. I wanted to take care of you. I said you were my intended so I have to protect you its pure instinct I refuse to see you hurt"

Kagome was silent for a minute. How she forget. Yesterday all that happened in his office. She knew mates were very protective of each other. Especially the male. They could insanely jealous and possessive. She really shouldn't be mad at something he can't control.

Inuyasha saw the pondering look on her face. Maybe she didn't understand things like. I mean after all she is human she doesn't have instincts. He would have to teach her youkai customs. I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled you can't help it. Even you might not see it reasonable." She said quietly

Inuyasha sighed. So maybe she knew a little. He walked over to her and tipped her head up to me. He bent down and planted a passionate kiss on her sweet, soft lips. He brushed his tongue along her bottom lip asking for entrance.

Kagome gasped and Inuyasha took the opportunity to search her mouth. His tongue traced the roof of her mouth before sweeping her tongue to dance with his. Kagome moaned at the feeling.

Inuyasha had lost himself by now. His demon wanted her know. Meeting be damned. He broke the kiss for air. But immediately planted butterfly kisses along her neck. Kagome gasped at the way it felt. He hands stared to wander. His hands had been on her waist but now the were rubbing up and down her sides.

It took all the will power he had to pull away. Buy the time he did he was panting and so was Kagome. They stared into the others eyes trying to find one's sanity they had apparently lost for a short period of time.

Kagome was mostly thinking of when Inuyasha could get these signals out of her? She didn't get it. She was never really interested in anyone till Inuyasha. Maybe she really was his destined mate.

Inuyasha was controlling every thing he had not to just take Kagome. Again he had to restrain himself. He didn't know how long he'll be able to hold his demon off. But one thing was for certain he would not rape her that was not gong to happen. He would kill himself first. He was going to turn in to a pile of sexually frustrated dust

Once they had control of there self. They just sat in an awkward silence. The didn't know what to say. What was there to say? I'll tell you what nothing. But some how they did. Kagome was the first to break the silence.

"You said something about clothes?" Kagome said timidly.

"Oh yeah. Here ya go get changed we got stuff to do today." He said handing her a pile of clothes.

Without another word she took them and went into her connectable bath room.

She sat her clothes on the vanity table as she got undressed to take a shower. Once nude she stepped into the shower. She got done with getting a shower quick. Wanting to see what clothes she was going to wear. Getting out of the shower wrapped in a towel she padded over to the clothes she left on the vanity.

Once she got a good look at the clothes she promised to herself she would kill Inuyasha.

It was a black skirt that reached mid-thigh. It was made of leather and it flared off a her hips. (Like a leather version of the skirt she wears in the anime) For the top it was a leather black tube top. It had D-rings going down the sides. With a back ribbon zigzagging down the back. Giving it a corset look. It would make the top of her breast show at the top. She also had calf high boots with a silver buckle. The outfit was complete with two black cuffs and a black leather choker with a black star hanging from it. (That's what I wore to my prom I know sick.0.0)

Right when she was about to put on the out fit. Inuyasha's voice stopped her. "Don't wear that now that for at night. Wear the outfit you tried on last night."

It took a minute to remember where it was. Then she remembers that she put in her closet after Inuyasha left. It made her blush thinking about it. God, what had made her do that I was almost like it was the right thing to do. She decided to ponder that later now she wanted to get dressed. Wearing the outfit he gave her yesterday she put on clear lip gloss. She put the out fit for later on a hanger on the back of the bathroom door.

Walking out of the bathroom. Inuyasha once again got a good look at her. :: God she's beautiful and all mine.:: He thought with a smirk. "You look beautiful Kag."

"Yeah thanks you perv" she glared at him

"Me what did I do." He said with a face that reminded her of Miroku after groping Sango.

"You picked out that outfit didn't you?" she saw right through his little act.

He grinned at her like a cat. "Yeah you like it I thought it would look good on you. You shouldn't be mad at me for wanting to show you off."

She just stared at him like he grew an extra head. It was at that moment she realized how arrogant he is. Inuyasha had a dreamy look on his face. But she didn't know if he was thinking of how she would look in the out fit or how the faces of the mean will change to pure jealousy.

"OK you said you needed me so what do you want." She snapped him out of his dream state of mind.

"Yeah where going to train you. If you're going to be in this gang you know how to shoot a gun. Since you're a miko you should be able to focus your energy in to a bullet."

"Yeah sure when do we start." She was really excited.

"Miroku should be there waiting for us at the shooting range." He and Kagome walked out of the room. This _was_ going to be one heck of a day.

To say Kagome was pissed was an understatement she was infuriated. Inuyasha is not or will not be satisfied. SO what is she was a centimeter off. If she was to shoot at someone than there still dead are they not. But he can not see that can he. She wanted to strangle him.

"Kagome your still off you need to focus more!" Inuyasha yelled at her for what she thought was the thousandth.

"Inuyasha why can you not be satisfied! It's close enough!" she screamed at him.

"Close enough for who were talking about Demons here not humans that's not good enough!"

"Fine okay that's it" she raged silently to her self. Her left eye was ticking. 'Why can he be happy that I'm this good he's a perfectionist?'

Because of her raging emotions her powers spiked and there was a flicker of pink in her eyes. Two seconds later the dummy she was shooting at exploded in a spectacular show of pink. And that's exactly how she wanted it. Yep she planned on it to show him that she knew what she was doing.

"See I know what I'm doing Inuyasha." She smirked

"You mean you did that on purpose. What if you missed and blew me up instead." He questioned.

That damned tick was coming back in her eye. Why must he always put her down she will not stand for it? She was independent she did things her way. So as politely as she could she said "I ALREADY TOLD YOU I KNOW WHAT I WAS DOING!!!!"

Inuyasha cute ears were now plasted to his head so tight to his you could open a bottle cap. Poor doggy. I mean come on you have super sensitive ears and a enrage Kagome just took her wrath upon them. Shit that must hurt so HE said. "DON'T YELL IN MY EARS LIKE THAT, WENCH."

"MAYBE I'LL STOP YELLING WHEN YOU START BELEIVING IN ME AND NOT PUTTING ME DOWN! Some mate you'll make can't even help your mate." She started out screaming then ended mumbling.

Inuyasha heard it though and it hurt. He knew he was being hard on her but she didn't understand that when fighting with demons you need to be more precise. He just didn't want to see her hurt. He would probably lose all sanity if she were to die. So in a way this was necessary. (Sure u believe that inu-chan)

"Listen Kagome I know I'm gong hard on you but I just don't want to see you hurt."

"That doesn't mean you have to yell at me. I'm not one of your men who you can yell at. From what you said and what my instincts are telling me; I'm your intended." She said quietly with her head down.

What she said made sense. He was treating her like he would the rest of the gang. Harsh and non-caring. But to her he had to he had to be caring. Normally he wouldn't be nice to anyone. Well probably Miroku and Sango. But she was like his wife.

He walked to Kagome and wrapped her in his arms. Bending his head down to put his forehead to hers. He breathed in her scent of rain water. And sighed. God he loved her scent. Placing a sweet kiss on her forehead. He said "I'm sorry Kagome I shouldn't push you like this I'm just scared you have no idea how sadistic Naraku is. And the thing is he'll touch you in ways no one but me should be able to touch you, and that thought alone is enough to boil my blood."

"Well you don't have to worry because he's not going to get me because I belong to you and to you alone." When she said that that was her instinct telling her to reassure her mate.

Inuyasha growled in content liking the fact that she knew her place. She was his. No one else's. No one can touch her. No but him he'd kill any one who did. With these thoughts running through his head he tightened his grip n her. Crushing her body to his.

Kagome as if knowing Inuyasha was thinking reassured him again by rubbing his ears. She always wanted to since he kidnapped her but was afraid of what he would do. Well she certainly wasn't afraid now. Rubbing them gently from the base to the tip feeling the fur under her fingers. They twitched in her hands and Inuyasha started growling. It wasn't an unpleasant growl more like a _greatly _pleased growl.

Inuyasha was trying to control himself AGAIN. Why did she do this to him? He swore when he took her she will not be able to walk for a week. He had to get her to stop NOW. "Ka-Kagome st-stop or else I'll won't be able to control my- myself" he moaned

She immediately moved her hand away from his ears. She really wasn't ready to lose her virginity yet but she knew she would lose it to him, no one else. But she stored the information that his ears were a turn on spot at the back of her head. She would use that later.

After taken a second to control himself AGAIN. He said "Kagome I must say that you took to infusing the bullets with miko power quite well. I'm so proud of my little miko." He smirked.

"Oh shut up. I used to practice my powers ya know. I was trained as a miko by my grand mother before. Speaking of my family they must be worried about me. Can I call them or something to say that I'm alright?"

"Yeah you can do that later. After the meeting I can wait till then." He said with a big smile on his face.

"And why exactly is that Inuyasha?" she said with a big role of the eyes.

"It's quite easy to show you off." He said as if she was supposed to know.

"To show me off, huh?" she was quite amused by this.

"Hai, I mean come one anyone would show you off. You're beautiful, smart, headstrong, and physically strong. The perfect woman."

"The perfect woman, huh?"

"Yes well at least in my eyes." He smiled at her.

"Okay who are you and what have you done with Inuyasha?"

"Oh. Shut up I can be nice and flattering ya know."

"I'll see it when I believe it."

"Feh"

She snickered to herself. Some times he can act so cute. Like right now he was pouting like a little boy. He must have been a cute kid. She wondered if there kids will be that cute. Wait a second! Am I implying to myself that would want to have children with him.

At that moment she realized how fast her instincts were telling her to go. I mean wouldn't you think this is sort of fast. She never dealt with these feelings before and it was kind of much.

"So am I done with my training for today?" she said to get rid of the thoughts swirling in her head.

"Yeah you did for your first day. You already know how to focus your powers well. And your aim is worthy. For HUMANS."

She had to bite her tongue to stop her self to not snap at him. Can't he just forget that? 'And I thought he had a one track mind.' She thought to her self. That would be bad. He'll be hard to make forget something unless…

She walked up to him circled her arms around his neck. Made sure she had her control. And brought her lips to his. The kiss was more demanding and passionate. Inuyasha growled low in his throat. Did she think she was the dominate one here. He would have to change that.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her closer to him crushing her body to his. He parted her lips with his tongue. Tangling his tongue with hers. They danced in a dance that was primal.

Slowly he backed her up against a wall. Tapping her in between him and the stone she was in front of. The hands that had remand on her hips traveled down to her thighs grasping them. He picked her up wrapping her long legs around his thin waist.

Breaking from the kiss he pressed his forehead to hers. They could feel each other's breath on the other's lips. Inuyasha pressed his hips that now carried his growing erection to her heat. He ground his hips to her letting her feel how much he wanted her.

"You see what you do to me Kagome?" she couldn't answer. She was breathless.

"Answer me kag. He whispered in her ear. Sending shivers down her spine. His hips were still moving against hers making them both moan.

"Ye-yes" she gasped out.

"Good. You may be able to do this to me in one kiss. But feel what I'm making you feel" at that moment he thrusted his hips extra hard against her heat. Making her moan louder. "I could do the same to you. So don't try to use that against me. It'll just turn back on you."

He let her go putting her feet on the ground but not moving away from her. She still in his arms breathless. How did he do that? Obviously he knew her better then she did. Boy that was intense. And it felt so good she almost didn't want him to stop.

"Come one time for you to get dressed for the meeting." He said pulling her out of her perverted thoughts.

"What right now?"

"Yeah you ready for it."

"Yeah, but are you. I mean from what you told me there going to be staring at me. Leering is more like it. Sure you're not going to attack your own gang."

"We'll just have to see now won't me" he said smirking down at her.

"Oh I'm just jumping for joy" she said sarcastically.

He just chuckled at her. Who know what was going to happen but they were going to see real soon. Inuyasha said he had to work to do. He had to talk to his weapon supplier. The guy said he had new guns on the market. So she showed herself to her room.

Getting dressed in the outfit she had gotten earlier. After taking a shower. She added with the clothes a touch of lips gloss and put on a little perfume. But not too much so as to hurt Inuyasha's sensitive nose.

About half an hour after getting ready Kagome was sitting on the couch waiting for Inuyasha to pick her up. When he walked in the door she jumped not expecting him. She really would need a lock. She stood and walked over to him. When she saw the look on his face she had to keep herself at laughing.

The poor boy was gawking at her like a little boy who just seen the first pair of tits he ever seen. His eyes were like the reincarnation of a watermelon. His mouth hangs wide open with his tongue hanging out like a dog. She could have swore she saw drool.

He seemed to snap himself out of the trance she had put him in. he walked over to her put his arms around her and u a sweet kiss on her lips. She was surprised he didn't devour her lips like always.

He pulled away and smiled a charmingly smile at her. It made her knees weak. He put an arm around her waist and said "You look drop dead gorgeous kag."

Kagome smiled back at him. "Thank you Inuyasha."

"Come on were late."

They walked in to the meeting room where his gang was. Witch was at least 40 people. And all men except Sango. Poor, poor Kagome. They were out side the door Inuyasha gave her a little squeeze and let her go as he walked though the room's door.

All heads turn towards them and Kagome felt her heart stop. Inuyasha as if sensing her uncomfortable ness growled at them. You could see all of them flinch it made Kagome think how he treated his gang.

"We came to this meeting to inform you of something good that happen to this gang." He started out with a very resounding voice, after he and Kagome found there seats at the top of the table that sat the whole gang. Twenty people were on each side. He continued.

"And she is sitting right next to me" the whole gang looked at her and all there faces were in a dreamy state as their eyes roamed there body. Then their faces changed in to confusion. How was one little girl going to help the gang?

"We all know that naraku uses ancient power that our weapons can't put up against. That's where she: Kagome will come in she is a miko a very strong one in fact and that gives us a head up."

When he said that some gasped others gave the ones next to them a perverted look obviously thinking very naughty things. She saw this and got very ticked off. She glared at them. Inuyasha also saw this he growled low in his throat. He looked to Kagome and said come over hear. She got up the same time he did. She walked over to Inuyasha.

"But if any of you so much as touch her you deal with me. Cause know this and know this now she is mine got that." He said as she wrapped her arms around her. He glared at everybody else.

Everyone who had looked lecherously at her was now crest fallen. You don't play with what's Inuyasha's not unless you wanted to die early. They had a feeling someone was going to get hurt soon.

Well that's the end of this chapter. You said you wanted it longer WELL YOU GOT IT LONGER HAPPY, JEEZ!!!! WELL REVIEW TELL ME WHERE YOU WANTED TO GO WITH THIS!!!!!!!!

Inu: that was to long. Kira go to sleep.

Kira: NO NO SLEEP I MUST STAY AWAKE.

INU; go to sleep wench!

Kira: KAGOME!!

Kag: SIT!!

WHAM


	8. Why we do the things we do

To Be Wanted: Why we do the things we do.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the other characters but I do own this fic. And any one who takes itwill deal with me when I'm P.M.S.-ing. Beware of my wrath.

Kagome was starting to feel uncomfortable. The silence was loud (that sounded real weird) they were just looking at her. She could feel her heart pounding and the thin sheet of perspiration spread across her skin.

Inuyasha once again was able to feel her uncomfortable ness. He growled at his gang. How dare they make his Kagome feel this way? He should kill one of them as an example to not make her feel that way.

The thing that really ticked him off was they way some of his men were staring at her. They were staring at her like a piece of meat. Even after he told them she belonged to him. That had his instincts screaming.

Kouga was having a hard time with his own instincts to attack Inuyasha that is. Was it him or did he just claim Kagome when he had said she was his. Sure she punched him dead in the face but still. He couldn't hold back his instincts anymore. He being full demon had a harder time at doing so. So eventually he snapped.

"What the hell! Damn I said Kagome was mine damn it. You worthless half- breed whelp. Why the hell would she want you?"

Inuyasha shot him the most deadly glare. The rest of the gang gasped. Sure they were jealous that Inuyasha had nabbed such a babe. But none of them were brave enough or stupid enough in this case to say anything. They idly wondered if anyone was going to die by Inuyasha's hands tonight.

"Kouga you pissed me off yesterday. I'm already on the edge today. Do you really want to try and test Me.?" he growled a Kouga.

"Excuse me I claimed her first. I claimed her yesterday so you can't take her." Kouga growled back

"Maybe but she accepted my claim. Who would want to mate with you any way? Inuyasha smirked.

Kouga's eyes flashed red showing how upset he was at the moment. He stood up and walked out of the room. Well more like stomped out of the room but you get the idea. Everyone was just left in silence.

Kagome just let out breath she didn't know she was keeping and leaned back in Inuyasha's embrace. Inuyasha feeling Kagome once again relax in to him tightened his hold on her.

Miroku broke the silence by bringing up the matters of the gang. He shared the information about Naraku. It seems that when he learned that Inuyasha had kidnapped Kagome first he went mad. He killed two of his own men. It was highly likely that he would come up with a new strategy. So he may be out of commission for a while.

That was what the whole time was spent talking about, that and different hits they were going to make for getting new weapons. They stayed at the meeting for at least two hours. But all the matters that were discussed were of important value. Once the meeting was over. Inuyasha and Kagome retired to his office.

In Inuyasha's office Kagome laid on the leather couch adjacent to Inuyasha's desk. He was working on the computer. He was hacking into Naraku's database to see what else that basterd was thinking up. Kagome was getting bored just lying there doing nothing.

"So was that what you wanted. They were obviously jealous that I'm with you. So what do you have to say?" she asked finally breaking the silence.

"I was about to kill all of them that were looking at you like they were to jump the table. And to say that I'm pissed at Kouga is that understatement of the year." He ended with a growl.

"Yeah but that's what you wanted right so you got your piece." She said in a huff.

"Feh" he said trying to end the conversation. But of course Kagome being Kagome didn't fall for it.

"I can't believe Kouga. Why the hell would he want me I'm not that good looking?"

"First of all your crazy because you look like a goddess" and Kagome blushes. "And it's not only how you look, you take no shit from no one. You have no idea how hot that is for demons so theirs your reason."

Kagome was shocked. She had never heard Inuyasha say something like that. He sounded so sincere and heart felt. She smiled at him. She smiled the smile no one ever seen since her father died.

"Inuyasha you really mean that?"

"Of course I do. You have to be something if you're going to be my mate."

Or he could only make himself look good.

"You know for a minute there I thought you were completing me"

"I did your something because you're my future mate" Inuyasha smirked.

"God Inuyasha you are so..so.. There is no word that describes you." Kagome muttered.

"Yes there are for example hot, sexy, and gorgeous those types of things. See there are plenty if you want me to name all you have to do is ask."

Kagome just gave up their was no talking sense in to this guy so she let him talk about himself. The conversation- if you call Inuyasha talking about himself a conversation- was interrupted by Miroku bursting in the door and slamming it shut behind him.

Inuyasha and Kagome were so shocked that they pulled out there guns and pointed it at Miroku. When he turned around and saw the guns his eyes grew wide. Inuyasha and Kagome both realized what they were doing and put their guns away.

"What the hell Miroku you just don't run in to a room like that. Especially the people in the room are armed!" Inuyasha yelled as he turned off his computer obviously not finding anything useful.

"I am sure to remember that really how did it skip my mind. I mean all you did was just point a gun at your second in command." Miroku replied dryly.

There moment was once again disturbed when there was a bang on the door and a screech that could only belong to an enraged Sango. "Miroku get your ass out here and take your beating like a man you fucking HENTAI!" the last word she put aphesis on making it clear to Kagome and Inuyasha what Miroku had done.

"I'm sorry my dear Sango but that would be bad, that would be impossible, that would be painful, so it would be against my religion." Miroku said it so calmly that each person reacted different.

Kagome promptly face faulted. Inuyasha just stared at Miroku in something a mixture of amusement, awe, and pity with what Sango might do to him. Sango of course was silent for a moment before… "What the hell Miroku, open this fucking door before I burst it open, cut off your balls shove them down your throat then tie a rope to your dick and tying the other end to a truck and drive all through the city." She hissed.

Miroku unconsciously cupped himself. Heck, Inuyasha winced himself. Did he ever mention that Sango was violent? Kagome not being male, so not knowing how much that would hurt although she knew undoubtedly that it would hurt just laughed at the poor expense of the men in the room.

"That…was…a…classic." She wheezed.

But know one was paying attention to her both of them were just staring at the closed door in horror. Miroku ideally wondered what else she could do if Sango were to touch him, but at hearing another bang at the door he shook the thought out of his mind.

Kagome wanted to congratulate sago personally on her threat. So she started to walk to the door still trying to regain her breath from laughing so hard. Miroku saw this and freaked. Lord knew what Sango would do if se got in here. He hated to think about the consequences. He sprinted over to Kagome right when she turned the knob.

To his horror he was too late to stop the inedible. Just as he was about to make a run for it he was tackled to the ground pushing the air out of his lungs. He did a quick prayer to Kami hoping lived through Sango's wrath. Next thing him all he felt was pain. Horror able, excruciating pain then all went black to him.

And all this time Kagome and Inuyasha just watched with sadistic amusement. Oh what great friends he had.

Inuyasha thought it was time to speak up now that the little show was over. "May ask without being castrated, what did the hentai do to make you so mad and him so scared?"

"You wanna know what he did? I had dropped the bullet cases in the shooting range and I had bended to pick them up. So this little fuck thought he could cop a feel. Unfortunately for him I had stood up and turned around and he touched……the front of me. Then he has the audacity to say 'even better then I was hopping for' I chased him here you know the rest." She seethed in pure rage.

Kagome then bust out in uncontrolled laughter. That sounded so much for Miroku looking at him now she started to feel bad for him. But he put this on him self. The boy was a hentai and Kagome felt that no matter what he will change. She felt bad for him cause Sango is from what she knows very violent. But at the moment all she could do is laugh.

"What the hell is so fucking funny!" Sango yelled royally pissed of that Kagome found this funny. Personally she was disgusted.

"I'm…sorry…bu- bu-." Kagome was unable to finish as she literally collapsed to the floor. Her face was turning blue from lack of air. Inuyasha was starting to worry that she was going to run out of air. But even he couldn't help put out a little chuckle.

Sango had enough of their laughing so she stomped out the room. When Kagome realized that Sango left she started to sober up, taking deep breathes. She crawled to Miroku on the floor to see if he was all right. When she saw him she started laughing again.

Inuyasha wanting to know why she was laughing now, though now that he wanted her to stop. He found her laughter enjoyable; it sounded like heaven to his ears. He promised himself that he would always try to make her laugh.

When he looked at Miroku he allowed a grin to spread on his hansom face. There on the floor was Miroku with a black eye. He knew Sango was mad but he never saw her get so mad to leave some real damage. Shit, he was afraid of her at times. But he knew that Sango had a thing for Miroku. He didn't know that if was love or not but he was certain it was lust.

Some times when those two were together he could smell desire coming from both of them. Coming from Miroku it was nothing knew. Every time beautiful women passed by him the scent hits his nose. After a while he got used to it. Though in the beginning he hated it with a passion and it took every thing he had in his power to not kill his second in command.

"Come on Kagome stop I need to get him on the couch. I kind of feel bad for him" he said with a grin still on his face.

"Yeah one minute." She gasped out.

Once she got control over her breathing she and Inuyasha brought him over to the couch that Kagome was occupying before Miroku bust in the door. Once they had gotten him settled. Kagome turned to Inuyasha and said.

"Why does Miroku always touch women?"

"Well, it really is Naraku's fault. He put a curse on Miroku. You ever noticed the cloth he wears over his hand?"

"Yeah but I thought that it was just a fashion statement." she replied.

Inuyasha sweat dropped. "No Kagome, in that hand he holds a wind tunnel. It's like a black whole that sucks up every thing. If he doesn't hurry up and kill Naraku the black whole will suck in his whole body. Now don't get me wrong he was always a pervert but he now he uses his famous line. 'Will you bear my children?' he only does it because the curse will travel throughout his bloodline. So he wants his children to find revenge if he were to fail. That's why he acts like a pervert cause he's desperate to have an heir."

Kagome was in total shock. She knew Naraku was cold hearted but this cut the cake. What did Miroku do to have such a fate? She will not stand to see her new friends go through this.

But then a new though accrued to her. "Inuyasha I get why Miroku wants Naraku dead. But why do you? I see the look in your eye it's was of pure hatred, tell me Inuyasha."

Inuyasha for the first time she knew him got a sad faraway look in his golden eyes. He looked as if he was looking at memory that he tried to put away, will always haunt him forever.

He sighed getting ready to tell her something he never told another soul. "Well, you know how demon's can live a long time right." at her nod he continued, "When I was little me and my mother lived alone. I never knew my father. Since I was a half-breed neither demons nor humans accepted me. As you know Naraku is a hanyou like myself. But he wasn't born that way. He was a regular human. But he was a thief when he was human his name was Onigumo. He destroyed my village. When he reached my hut. He went in and." Inuyasha chocked off if his back wasn't facing Kagome she would have seen the tears building in his eyes.

"Are you alright? Inuyasha?" She asked quietly.

"I'm fine." he took a deep breath. "When he saw my mother he said 'Well this is the famous bitch of the lord of the western lands. They said you were beautiful but I had no idea.' Then he went over to my mother and right before my eyes he……raped her. I was still a little kid age five and I wanted to kill him. I tried jumping on him and getting him off her but he kept hitting me.

When it was over my mother had passed out. By then I was in the corner crying at seeing that done to my mother. He was unsheathing his sword, and without another word he ran her through. When I saw that I screamed. I couldn't take it. Then I just blacked out. When I came too I was bruised and beaten. I didn't know what happen to me.

After grieving my mother, I went out and lived on my own. I grew up in the forest my only other relative; half brother Sesshomaru (sp?) was a full demon so he didn't care weather I died or not. Then in like the 90's I heard of a demon who was running the city. His name was Naraku Onigumo. When I heard that last name I knew it was the same guy. I tracked him down and when I saw him I knew I was right. From then on I promised I would avenge my mothers death.

So I made a gang myself and I added those who have been wronged by Naraku and want him dead. Over time we grew stronger and I made myself known to Naraku. When he saw me he knew who I was and what I wanted. Ever since then we've been at war." Inuyasha then slowly turned towards Kagome.

"He wants the same thing from you, Kagome. To use you. To take what's mine." Inuyasha swiftly walked over to Kagome and pulled her in to his arms. He holded her tight, shielding her away from the world. " I won't lose you. I won't let him take another person from me."

Kagome just stood there taking in all he said. She made a silent oath to herself. She was going to get revenge for Miroku, Inuyasha and anyone else Naraku hurt. This pain all had to end. They there all night not doing anything but taking comfort in each other.

Wow that was powerful. I was crying while writing this. I hope you like this chapter. REVIEW PLEASE! JA NE!


	9. So close

To be wanted: So close

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. But I do own this fiction. Anyone who tries to take it will pay the consequences. I don't play around. Warning: some graphic content. Sexual acts are present in the following. No one under eighteen.

Kagome woke up feeling very warm. To warm actually. She also realized that she was pushed against something soft. Kagome shifted, and realized that there was an arm that didn't belong to her wrapped tightly around her waist.

Her blue eyes opened getting used to the light. She rolled over and the arm that was around her waist tightened and a low growl could be heard. After she turned over she looked up to see Inuyasha's face mere inches from her own.

Kagome blinked up at his face in confusion. "What the hell happened last night?'? Looking up at his face again Kagome let a small smile spread across her pretty face. 'He looks adorable when he's sleeping.' But the question was still in her head. What was she doing here? In his arms?

Her thoughts were interrupted when Inuyasha moved and his eyes opened. His golden orbs blinked at first then focused. He looked down at her and smiled. His first thoughts were: I could wake up like this every morning: He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her plumped lips.

"Inuyasha what happened last night? I don't remember." She asked quietly.

Inuyasha chuckled deeply. "You wouldn't remember would you? You fell asleep while you were in my arms. So I carried you into my room to put you to bed." :I loved the way she felt while she was sleeping in my arms. I want it to happen every night:

"Oh, that's right you were telling me about your mother."

"Yeah, Kagome can I ask you to do something for me?"

"Sure."

"Can you sleep in my bed everyday? We don't have to do anything. I just like the feel of you in my arms."

Kagome blushed bright red at the thought of sleeping in the same bed. But she had to admit she did have a nice rest here. 'And he did say we didn't have to do anything. I feel like I'm falling in love with him. And I like it.'

"I have no problems with sleeping here Inuyasha. And hey and maybe soon we can do something."

"I like the sound of that." He Smirked.

Kagome giggled as Inuyasha rolled over so he was on top. Her giggles were cut short as Inuyasha's lips crashed down on hers with a force she never felt. She felt his tongue snake out to lick her lips for entrance. She opened her mouth readily.

His armed came up from being around her waist to running up her stomach. His calloused hands went up her shirt feeing her baby soft skin. His hands stopped just below her breast. He realized that she was wearing no bra.

By now Kagome had lost herself in the haze of lust. She deepened the kiss by wrapping her arms around his neck, fisting her hands in his sliver hair.

Inuyasha broke the kiss to stare in to her eyes that grew a deeper blue in her passion.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" His voice was husky from the lack of breathing.

Kagome stared in to his eyes. In his eyes she saw the love and devotion he held for her. Such devotion and love that was equal to a soul mate. Even though they just met it that didn't change the fact she was in love with this man. And she couldn't be happier.

Iuyashas's thoughts were along the same line. From the moment he saw her he was attracted to her. Albeit sexually at first. But as he got to talk to her he realized his feeling where more deep. He never felt this way with anyone else he knew. It made him feel as happy as he was with his mother. That he didn't care if others didn't accept him as long as Kagome did.

"Yes Inuyasha. I'm ready to be your mate." She replied in a voice she didn't even know was hers.

When Inuyasha heard that something in him snapped. His eyes flashed red for a brief second. Kagome didn't notice this though. But she did notice when Inuyasha leaned down a bit in to her neck. At fist she was startled and a little scared. But the felling quickly left and was replaced with nothing but pleasure.

Inuyasha heard her moan deep in her throat and growled at the sound. His hands that were still under her breast moved up to cup her breast. Kagome gasped at the new sensation. Inuyasha lifted the hem of Kagome's shirt. She getting the hint took off her shirt, exposing her pert breast to his gaze.

Immediately Inuyasha attacked Kagome's breast. First placing butterfly kiss all around the right one. While kneading the left one with his palm. His tongue circled around her nipple, before sucking it in to his mouth like a hungry baby. Kagome once again let out another louder moan.

"Inuyasha" moaned Kagome

"Kagome" he growled right back.

Kagome was starting to feel the ach between her legs and instinct grinded her hips in to Inuyasha. This movement had three desired effects. One Inuyasha groaned at the feel of his arousal moving across her heat. Second Kagome gasped at feeling his length their in the first place. Third Inuyasha grinned knowing what he was doing to her.

Inuyasha continued sucking in her nipples loving the reactions he was getting out of her. He was about to take off her skirt when…

_RRRIIINNNGGG!_

_RRRIIINNNGGG!_

"For the love of fucking God!" Inuyasha screeched. (Can you imagine that? I know ooc.) He was so close. Who ever was on the other end of that phone was going to die an extremely slow and painful death.

Kagome giggled to her it was funny. Her she was ready and willing to give herself to Inuyasha and they were interrupted. She knew without a doubt that he was beyond pissed.

Inuyasha snatched his cell phone that was on the table beside the bed. He was so pissed that he almost crushed the damn thing in his hand. He took a deep breath. And you know what it didn't work.

"What the fuck do you want? If you don't answer me now you're a dead fucker!"

A meek voice was his response. "Hi Inuyasha is there a problem?" It was Miroku.

"**_MIROKU_!"**

"Before you come hunting for me. Let me tell you this, it's very important and it's about Naraku." He said in a fast and steady voice.

At the sound of Naraku's name all anger left his body. Kagome saw the change in his posture and knew it was something important. And the heat that was in her body from there previous engagement. She swiftly put her shirt back on and rap her arms around Inuyasha's shoulders.

Inuyasha felt the extra weight on his back and turned his head to see that Kagome put back on her shirt. Apart of him wanted to rip off her shirt and continue with what he was doing. But he knew that this was important. Besides now that he knew she was ready for him to have her they would continue. So, he leaned in to her not putting to much weight on her.

"Fine, what happened? If it's not good you're as good as dead."

"Well, Naraku is calling us out. So we got a challenge. Your not one to stand up a challenge. This is your reputation. But he had on special request."

"I have a feeling this is going to be bad. So what is the bastard's request?"

"You're right it is bad. He wants Kagome there. During the battle." He said questioningly. He knew without a doubt that he was going to be mad.

He wasn't disappointed.

"_**WHAT!"**_ Was his answer.

Instinct Inuyasha turned around and grabbed Kagome smashing her lithe body pressed up against his muscular one. Why would Naraku want Kagome to be there? He knew that Naraku lusted after Kagome. And if he ever got his hands on her that he would probably rape her. Or worse make her his mate. That would tear Inuyasha to pieces. He would probably go insane if that where to happen.

"Why exactly would Naraku want Kagome to come to the war?" he asked with barely controlled rage. He felt like he was about to snap.

"My guess is as good as yours. It's no secret that he lusts after Kagome. I'm thinking that he plans on kidnapping her. What are you going to do?"

The first thing that went through his head was: I'm going to kill him mercilessly for trying to take what's wrong: But he knew that would be rash. After a moment of thinking and coming up with nothing he replied. "I'll call you when I have an idea. He's not taking Kagome from me that easily." He ended with a growl.

"Alright, but you may want to hurry up with that. He said that he will go to desperate measures to get her. I put extra surveillance around the club to watch for funny business. Later."

Inuyasha closed his cell and resisted the urge to throw it across the room just to release some of his pent up frustrations. His mind was a jumble of questions. How was he going to handle this? What if Naraku happen to get his hands on Kagome? What was Naraku thinking? And the one that kept bugging him. How was he going to tell Kagome?

"Inuyasha what was that all about? You don't down shift that fast unless it's really important. Don't you dare say it's nothing, I know it's about me." Her voice was calm and soothing, but he could hear the underling panic in it.

He held her body closer to his. His head went in to the crook of her neck. He inhaled her scent wishing to drown herself in it. Sighing he closed his eyes hoping the world would just disappear, just leaving him and Kagome. This was one of the things he didn't like about having power. It left you with too many responsibilities.

"It's Naraku, he called a battle with us and him. But he wants you their, I don't know why and I don't like it. I don't know what to do. He knows how I work by now. I wouldn't do that unless their was another threat. So that means he's planning something."

Kagome took a minute to let this all in. It was obvious that Naraku wanted her for more than one reason. As a powerful miko and other things she wasn't going to give up to him. But if she could…

"I think I should go. I'll put up a barrier around our people they won't get hurt the only problem that presents itself is Kikyo. All though I am stronger than her, she could pull something that could endanger me and in turn endanger the whole gang. But that a risk we'll just have to take."

"What could she possibility do that could endanger you. And know I'm not going to endanger you so don't even think of that." Inuyasha said heatedly completely annoyed at her innuendo.

"Well there are a number of things that she could do. But I don't think that Kikyo knows Naraku wants me. If she did then she would have anything to do with, because she hates my guts. She probably thinks it's just another gang war."

"That's true I haven't thought about that. You still didn't answer my question." He was still pissed of but was trying to calm his heated blood. If he didn't it wouldn't get them anywhere.

"We know the main guy here is Naraku. He is going to want to come after me himself not Kikyo she would try to kill me on sight. My power can over come any youkai power and purify it. And if the miko energy if weak enough I can over come that as well. But if the youkai energy is boosted with miko energy I can't purify it. I have a feeling that's exactly what's going to happen. But if you were able to infuse our energy together. We win. I could easily kill him like that."

Inuyasha stared deep in to her beautiful blue/grey eyes. He knew how to infuse his power to hers. He just hoped it would work. If it didn't they could die.

**(Across** **town)**

"Kagura…" a deep voice called.

A young women with red eyes and dark hair appeared in the door way.

"Yes Naraku."

"Tell Inuyasha that our battle for the girl is a full scale war. One that will begin tomorrow night and I won't give in easy."

"…Yes Naraku."

There you go a little lime or whatever you want to call it. I hope you enjoyed it. Well anyway READ AND REVIEW

Normal


	10. Together

To be wanted: Together

Disclaimer: I don't own this fic we already been over this. If I really have to say this again I will spiral in to insanity. Well here's your next installment of To be wanted.

Here's the long awaited lemon. _: Watches Inuyasha crazed fan girls jump at the screen screaming "LEMON!"Okay_ on with the story. _: Running from fan girls still screaming "LEMON!":_

How was he going to do this? He and Kagome had to be connected for her to be able to defeat Naraku. He knew how to connect their souls, but the risk was something he didn't want to think about. He was going to connect with her anyway but this was on a whole different level.

Inuyasha was in his office by himself now. He sent Kagome with Sango for physical training. Sango was a martial artist and Kagome went for some fine-tuning. He needed this time alone to think. The challenge that Naraku set was one he couldn't back down at. His reputation was at risk.

He knew already that he was going to mate Kagome. That meant that she would his for all eternity. But there are two different ways to mate. Theirs the regular mating but he had already done that. Earlier when they were in the heat of the moment. He had bitten down on her neck making his partial claim on her. The mating would actually be done when they had actually mated.

But that was only the regular mating. There was an even thicker bond called blood mating. They would do a ritual ware they were to share each other blood, and sat a prayer. But this mating was only reserved for soul mates. He knew he loved Kagome. He had admitted it along time ago. He also knew she loved him you had to be stupid not to tell. But being born for one another was a totally different thing.

They would be able to tell the others feelings. (That was plus on his side) he would be able to heal all her wounds with just his body heat. He would know where she was at all time, and he would know is she was endanger. But that was only when a demon mated to a regular human. Kagome is a miko. He wasn't sure what would happen. She would probably be able to feel what he was feeling also. And some other things he couldn't do.

But the thing that made the blood mating so risky was, if the two potential were not soul mates the stronger of the two will live and the weaker would die. He knew that he was the stronger of him a Kagome. And if she died he would kill himself. The gods would not bless their mating and she would die. He hoped beyond all hope that he and Kagome were soul mates. He would have to talk about this with Kagome.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome guess she should have told Sango that she also was a martial artist. If she did maybe Sango wouldn't face first in to the gym mat right now. But she had to say she did enjoy the look of utter surprise when Kagome dropkicked her. But then again maybe she shouldn't have been so hard on her. Nahh… it was to fun.

Sango lay panting on the floor trying to get her wits together. She jumped back up trying to attack Kagome off guard. It didn't work. Kagome sidestepped the attack, dropping down Kagome swung her leg to trip her. Sango noticed this though and jumped over her leg.

Sango tried to land a punch on Kagome as she was coming up but Kagome ducked down and did a back flip to retreat. They stood away from each other getting their breath back. Sango was glaring at Kagome. Her mind screaming 'why didn't she tell me?' Sango in her rage made a running attack at Kagome.

Kagome grabbed the fist that was coming at her, spinning around and lightly elbowing Sango in the stomach just enough to knock the air out of her lungs. When Sago doubled over Kagome flipped her over her knee slamming her in to the ground. Once again knocking the air out of her lungs.

While Sango was on the ground Kagome pinned her with her knee in her abdomen, putting a slight pressure to keep her down. Sango tried to get but there was no way to escape her pin. Finally giving up she raised her hand only to slap in down to the mat, saying she gave up. Kagome swiftly got off her and helped Sango up.

Once they gained their breathing Sango took in a deep breath and… "Why the hell didn't you tell me you knew how to fight? I was too unprepared for how you fought. Inuyasha didn't tell me you could fight." she hissed,

Kagome kept her face straight although it took all her will power not to laugh in her face. "See that's where we have our problem I didn't tell Inuyasha about the fact that I was a martial artist."

"AAAHH!" Sango screamed in aggravation.

There was snicker of to the right of them; they both look to find Inuyasha and Miroku leaning up against the wall with amusement dancing in their eyes. This only made Sango angrier. She swore to her self she was going to kill that hentai for that smile he was wearing.

"And what pray tell is going on over here to make my dear Sango so pent up?" Miroku asked with his smirk still on his face.

"Oh nothing Miroku, I was just teaching the fine arts on a good ass whooping." Kagome replied with an unnatural smile on her face.

Inuyasha eyed Kagome with amusement and curiosity. 'She didn't tell me she could fight. I guess there are things I still need to know about my Kagome. This doesn't really help our situation though.' He sighed remembering why he was here in the first place. Inuyasha was still scared about what Kagome might say. And he didn't like the feeling of being scared. It was one of the human emotions he hated.

"Kagome why didn't you tell me you could fight I would had prepared Sango and she would had missed embarrassment." His words ended in a chuckle deep in his throat.

While Sango was gritting her teeth trying to stop the urge to attack her boss, Kagome said with laughter in her voice. "I would have but seeing Sango fall over her self was way too funny for me to miss."

That was the straw that broke the camels back, because Sango snapped. With a battle cry she attacked Kagome. Kagome not being prepared for the surprise attack was brought to the ground with a thump. Kagome quickly got her wits, and flipped Sango over so she was pinning Sango down. Kagome sat on her hips holding her down with her weight and held her wrist above her head s her face was near hers.

Sango gasped at the sudden change of events. She had thought she had the upper hand, but Kagome proved to be a challenge. Her moves rivaled that to her father witch died at Narakus hand as well. That why Sango joined Inuyasha's gang as well because Naraku killed her father. And kidnapped her kid brother. She hasn't seen him since.

Sango tried to fight against Kagome's iron grip but she was too strong. Sango had to wonder if Kagome was using her miko powers to over power her. Kagome really didn't look very strong. Plus, it was a little hard to concentrate the two boys less than ten feet from her were all out laughing. Today was not Sango's day was it?

"Sango, my dear friend is they're a reason why you tried to attack me? I did nothing wrong." Kagome had the biggest smile on her face. And it was sic-kingly sweet.

Sango glared at Kagome. A glare that promised retribution, yes Kagome would pay for this torture. "Nothing wrong my ass." she hissed at the STILL smiling girl. That smile was starting to freak her out.

"Yes and what a nice ass it is. I would like nothing more to-." Miroku words were cut short by the death glare Sango sent his way. Yes, she would get her revenge. And maybe she'll start out on Miroku he was fun to hurt.

Inuyasha just stared at his friends wondrously. It was weird that Sango hadn't killed Kagome. Of course he wouldn't let that happen but still he knew of Sango temper was not to be played with. He learned this from personal experience.

Inuyasha got serious; he knew what he came here to do. And even though it still scared. He was still going to go through with it damnit. '_But'_ he admitted to himself '_I'm still scared she'll leave me. I don't think I can stand rejection from her. I love her to much.'_ this admittance really didn't surprise Inuyasha. You would have to be crazy to not fall in love with her.

"Kagome come with me I have to talk to you." Inuyasha finally sealed his fate there was no escaping what was going to happen. He only prayed things are going to go as planned.

Kagome saw the seriousness in his voce and was concerned. The lat time he used that voice he was telling her about his mother. If it was something like that again she was going to hunt Naraku down the second the story was over. Hoping that it wasn't something like that, Kagome joined him out side the room.

Miroku and Sango were left blinking at the door, stupidly. "Did we miss something here?" Sango questioned. Casually Miroku's hand started to wonder to place's unknown.

SMACK!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha led Kagome to his room; it was the best place to talk about things like this. His walls in his office and bedroom were sound proof. And plus if she agreed and take the risk they should can just start doing the 'job'. (Wink, Wink.) God he prayed thing will go according to plan. Although in the back of his mind he knew he and Kagome were soul mates.

Upon entering his room Kagome immediately got to the chase. "Alright what's going on? The last you used that voice you were talking about your mother. It's nothing like that is it?"

"It's nothing like that Kagome so calm down. But, it is important so sit down it's going to be a little much, okay." He said slowly, still a little nervous.

Kagome was starting to get a little nervous her self. Inuyasha was always a self- confident this did not sound like her Inuyasha. Scary enough this sounded like Hojo. The thought alone made a shiver run down her spine.

Seeing that she wasn't going to sit down any time soon, Inuyasha continued. "This is about our mating each other. There may be some problems with that." Kagome's eyes got wide and she slowly sat down in the chair. "You said to be able to defeat Naraku you had to combine your energy with demon energy, right?"

Kagome nodded. "Well theirs way we can do that. It's called the blood mating. It's different then regular mating. Regular mating the male just gives the female a bit on the neck claim her. The blood mating is different. We would have to share our blood. And it would only work if we were soul mates, two parts of the same soul. But if were not soul mates you could die."

Kagome was once again in shock of what she just heard. Things were certainly getting complicated. Naraku proved to be more then a nuisance then she thought. This was a risk she could die doing this she only prayed to kami that she and Inuyasha were soul mates. Even though Kagome doubted they weren't.

"Why would I have to die?" she asked quietly.

"Well no offence but the strongest always live. And I'm the strongest."

"Heh, yeah right."

"Okay can we please keep to the subject?"

"Oh yeah sure."

Inuyasha sighed. Girl cannot seriously keep on the subject, but he had to admit most of the tension was gone. But she was still off the subject. Yet that's probably why he loved her. Guess it's really true you don't chose who you love.

"So what do you think are you willing to take that risk for a worthless half-breed?" Inuyasha questioned quietly. He was always treated badly when he was a child, after Naraku killed his mother. That how he turned out as cold hearted as he was. He just hoped Kagome could look past that stuff.

Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "Inuyasha I don't ever want to hear you call your self worthless again. Your not you're an amazing man. You lived though hard ships that any other person couldn't see through. You're strong. And besides if you call your self worthless you call me worth less." Kagome took a deep breath. "Because I love you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha then took Kagome in to a deep kiss that left her breathless. "I love you too Kagome. It's just the risk that's scares me, the mere thought of losing you…" He trailed off. Not wanting to finish that thought cause it shook him to the core.

"Inuyasha you live your life as a risk everyday. Everyday we make decisions. It was my decision to stay with you. It's still my decision and I'm making it know, I want to be your mate Inuyasha. I want to be yours, and you mine."

Inuyasha sighed and brought Kagome in to his arms he wanted nothing but that also. But he would never put Kagome at risk and this was putting her at risk! After he defeated Naraku he would still be a notorious gang leader, but surprisingly he wanted children with Kagome. Though, with his line of work they would always be at risk.

He was brought back from his thoughts when he felt lips pressed firmly against his. He immediately kissed Kagome back, needing reassurance. He brought her lithe form crush against his. He felt her breast against his chest feeling her nipples rising. Her scent spiked with lust. And his will and cowardliness fled from him.

He pushed her back until her knees hit the end of the bed, and then leaned a little bit making her fall in to the mattress. He fell with her leaning on his elbow's so not to crush her with his weight. He felt her shiver under him and shiver himself proud that he could do that to her.

He broke the kiss for air but set to kiss, nip and suck on her neck. Kagome let out moans from deep in her throat. Once again Inuyasha let his hands wonder to the end of her shirt, lifting it so he could only see her stomach. He grazed his claws over her tummy. She arched in to his hands letting out a louder moan. He finally pulled the shirt over her head and was annoyed at the spots bra that was in his way.

He simply cut it off her and immediately attached her breast sucking on her tip. He felt her tug on his shirt. Understanding what she wanted he swiftly removed his tight black shirt, and continued with what he was doing. Kagome dragged her own nails down his spine. Inuyasha growled at the feeling she was eliciting. His already throbbing member ached was the need to fill her.

In any other case he would have prolonged this but his need was too great it was eating at his demon. With an impatient growl he lifted his claws up and slashed at her pants in a haste to get her completely naked. When he slashed her pants he also took her underwear with her so he got a nice view of what Kagome was hiding from him. His eyes turned slightly red at the beautiful sight of a bare Kagome.

But past the red haze he was in, he remembered what he had to do. He looked up in to her eyes. His intense stare made a shiver run through Kagome's heated body. Inuyasha growled when he felt her shiver and a wave on possessiveness, knowing that it was him that was making her feel this way.

"Are you ready for the bonding?" Inuyasha's voice was deeper with unsatisfied lust.

"What exactly do we have to do?" she answered. Her voice shaky with having to breathe deeply.

"It's difficult to explain but I'll show you what to do. Trust me on this okay."

"Okay, I trust you." She smiled at him.

He smiled back at her truly touched that she would hand over her life to him just like that. She really was perfect. And more importantly, she was his. All his. He briefly wondered if he was blessed.

Inuyasha lifted one clawed finger up and cut a one inch trail on his chest. It wasn't too deep at all. Kagome watched as a trail of blood leaked out of the wound it sort of a trance. Her met Inuyasha and she knew what to do. It was almost like instinct but she knew what to do.

Slowly she raised her self up to his chest. And gently ran her tongue along the trail of blood before she covered the cut with her mouth slightly sucking on it. Inuyasha's head fell back in exotic feeling of her sucking on his skin. He was vaguely aware as her aura wrapped around him in a soothing manner. He hissed slightly as he felt the wound close.

When the wound was no longer there, Kagome leaned back and looked at his chest. There right where the wound was, was a mark. Her name written in a fancy red kanji. She stared at it in wonder and amazement. Her thought shattered at Inuyasha's voice.

"It means that I belong to you. That I'm your mate."

Kagome nodded. Personally she like the fact that the perfect specimen of a man was all hers. And she would keep him for all eternity.

Inuyasha then leaned forward and once again drew on claw along the skin around her chest. A thin trail of blood followed his finger. When the cut was long enough Inuyasha took his hand away and leaned in. his mouth enveloped the wound slightly suck on her blood. The hot liquid flooded his mouth and he moaned at the bitter sweet taste. Kagome at first hissed at the new feeling. After a bit a certain heat started in her belly. White flashes were before her eyes as she felt his aura wrap around hers possessively.

When Inuyasha pulled his heads away there on her chest was his name written in red kanji. For a second he could see in glow showing the end of the blood mating. Inuyasha smiled because now he knew that he and Kagome were meant to be without a doubt. Then as if in a rush a new feeling fell over him. But this feeling was not his own this was Kagome he was feeling. Never before had this been done a miko and a demon mated. And the fact that it was the blood mating made their bond that much stronger.

Inuyasha and Kagome's eyes met. There was a feeling of complete joy he never felt before. Kagome felt as if she were in another world. He could feel his experience and pain he felt as a child. And all she wanted to do was comfort him the only way she knew how. No words were spoken silence spoke volumes.

Kagome kissed him with all she had. She felt him respond just as passionately. Inuyasha then lat a rain of kisses down her neck, to her collar, then to her breast. Kagome gasped and moaned at his gentle caress. Her back arched needing more of him, her mate, her love, her happiness, her drug

Inuyasha rubbed her thigh and moved his hands to slip a finger inside of her. Kagome moaned loudly and shuddered in pleasure.

Inuyasha slowly added another finger readying her for him. He removed his fingers and positioned himself over her entrance. "Are you ready?" Inuyasha panted. He didn't know if he could control himself if she said no.

"Hai." Kagome said shakily.

Inuyasha slowly entered letting her adjust to his size. It felt uncomfortable for Kagome to be stretched so much. He met her barrier and quickly broke it. Kagome cringed but the pain passed away quickly. She thought it was going to be a lot worse than that.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Inuyasha kissed her. He started a slow rhythm as he held himself up on his elbows, careful not to crush her. Kagome moaned and begged him to go faster as her hips met his. Granting her request he sped up.

A while later they both felt themselves nearing the end. Inuyasha thrusted faster and kissed Kagome. She wrapped her arms around his neck not able to keep up with him anymore. With one more hard thrust Kagome ripped her mouth away from Inuyasha's and screamed his name. Feeling the muscles tighten around him and hearing his name he came too.

Neither of them moved as they fought to catch their breaths. Once Inuyasha regained his strength he pulled out of her and laid next to her. He kissed her and they both fell asleep, exhausted from their activities.

Well I revised this chapter for a better lemon. Sorry for not updating sonner put I was put up with Finals and stuff but now I will be updating more often. PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
